Inazuma Girl: Feliz Navidad
by Sakura ii Albin A.P.S
Summary: Inazuma Girl, el equipo que piensa revolucionar el torneo FF decide tomarse un día de vacaciones y celebrar todos juntos la navidad.


_**Inazuma Girl**_

_**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de LEVEL-5**_

* * *

_**Especial:**__Feliz Navidad__._~

_**·**_

¡Navidad, navidad, feliz navidad! Sí, la navidad esta llegando, y las calles están llenas de luces y adornos, la alegría e lución de los más pequeños se nota en el ambiente. Solo queda cuatro días para que sea veinticuatro de diciembre. La noche a caído y el ambiente navideño se respira mucho más en estas horas.

Todo el equipo de Inazuma Girl se encontraba en su sede, hace poco habían terminado de entrenar y ahora querían hablar de cierto tema.

― ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? ¿Hacemos la fiesta o no?― Preguntó Yuko.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento todas fueron a ponerse su ropa habitual para volver a casa, antes de que estuvieran listas para irse, Akila entró al vestuario para decirles que cuando terminaran de vestirse fueran a la cede para hablar. Todas respondieron de forma afirmativa, en cuanto terminaron se fueron a la sede, entraron y esperaron a que la entrenadora le diera el motivo de esa reunión. Akila no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, les propuso el hacer una pequeña fiesta de navidad para celebrar todos juntos la navidad. La idea era buena, pero el día veinticuatro es para pasarlo con la familia, aun que los treces miembros de Inazuma Girl son como una pequeña familia.

― A mi me encantaría venir, pero este año paso la navidad en casa de mi tía, y no vive aquí en Inazuma.― Dijo Alejandra algo apenada

― Pero chicas yo me refiero hacer la fiesta un día despues. En tiendo que queráis estar con vuestra familia, incluso yo quiero.

― Sí es un día después sí. Yo por lo menos no tengo problema.―Dijo Shion.

― ¿Entonces el veinticinco hacemos nuestra fiesta, verdad?―Preguntó Kanaria para confirmar el día.

Todos los presente dieron su aprobado a esa idea, siguieron hablando por un rato sobre la fiesta, aclararon que al día siguiente todos traerían el dinero que pudieran aportar y que Akila sería la encargada de comprar todo con ese dinero.

― Mañana podríamos traer algunos adornos de nuestras casas y decorar un poco la sede, ¿no os parece?―Preguntó Danna.

― Eso, que alguien traiga el muérdago.― Comentó muy alegre Vanesa.

― ¿Para qué? El único chico aquí es Meil.―Dijo Erika de lo más tranquila.

― ¡A la! Meil! Te han llamado feo en toda tu cara jaja.― Comentó con burla Albin.

― Dejame.― Dijo serio y sin muchas ganas.

―Que nos alejamos del tema principal.― Dijo Lara para poner orden.― ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un amigo invisible?

― Pero eso ya lo hemos echo en la secundaria.― Dijo Meil.

― ¿Y qué? En la secundaria fue con los de clase, no entre nosotros. Tampoco es que vallamos a comprar lo más coro de las tiendas.― Contestó Kanaria con tono alegre.― Yo digo que sí, sera divertido ver que nos regalamos jaja.

Al final todos dieron su voto afirmativo, mientras que todos hablaban de si lo hacían o no, Akila empezó a escribir los nombres de todos en pequeños papeles que dobló para que quedara de la misma forma, los cogió todos en sus manos y las junto para que no se pudiera ver, dejo los pulgares un poco separados para que pudieran coger cada uno un papel, cuando ya habían decidido el hacer el amigo invisible la castaña se sentó en la mesa estirando los brazos para que todos pudieran coger un papel.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― Ya estoy en casa― Dijo Shion cuando entro por la puerta de su casa.

― ¡Shi! ¡Shi!― Comentó muy alegre un niño de un año que corría a la entrada para recibir a su hermana mayor.

La chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando vio al pequeño correr hacia ella, el pequeño solo tenía un año desde hace dos meses pero era un culo inquieto, no paraba ni un instante, siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Shion no tardo en coger a su hermano de las manos para levantarlo por unos segundos del suelo para después dejarlo otra ves en el suelo, la acción se repitió un par de veces más, era un juego que le encantaba a los dos hermanos, el pequeño disfrutaba de poder "volar" por unos segundos, y ella adoraba ver la gran sonrisa que le aparecía al pequeño cada ves que lo levantaba y lo volvía a dejar en el suelo.

La madre de los dos intrigada por el ruido que provenía de la entrada se asomo para comprobar lo que pasaba, cuando vio la escena de los dos hermanos no pudo evitar sonreír. Shion se disponía a volver a levantar al pequeño pero cuando vio a la mujer soltó las manos del pequeño y le acaricio el cabello con cariño antes de empezar a andar hacia las escaleras.

― ¡Shi, más!― Pidió el pequeño mientras saltaba.

― Luego peque.― Dijo mientras seguía caminando y miraba de reojo a su madre, sin decir nada más subió las escaleras para entrar en su habitación.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― Ya volví.― Dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa de deporte y se sentaba en el pequeño escalón para quitarse los zapatos.

― Bienvenida hija― Dijo una mujer mientras salia de una habitación mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.― ¿Como fue el entrenamiento? Hoy has tardado más de lo normal, ¿a sucedido algo?

― No tranquila, solo nos quedemos hablando.― Comento mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, agarro su bolsa y se puso de píen se acerco a su madre y esta le cogió la bolsa.― Me voy a duchar estoy agotada.― Dijo mientras se estiraba y empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

La mujer sin decir nada volvió a entrar en la habitación de la que había salido. Danna entro en su cuarto para coger su pijama y ropa interior para cuando saliera de la ducha, ya tenía todo seleccionado y listo para llevárselo con sigo al cuarto de baño, pero antes de eso se acerco a su escritorio donde agarro una cajita morada con detalles plateados que en la parte superior tenía una pequeña ranura, la chica abrió la cajita y saco todo el dinero que tenía dentro y empezó a contarlo mientras pensaba que le podría regalar a Alejandra

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

El día veinticinco se hacer, y la sede del club de fútbol de Inazuma Girl desprende un gran ambiente navideño, un pequeño árbol de navidad decorado con guirnaldas y bolas de muchos colores, y en la parte más alta del árbol envés de que posara una estrella es un relámpago, con una cara de color amarillo brillante y en la otra de un tono azul brillante. De la mesa, de el pequeño mueble y de las taquillas cuelgan guirnaldas de colores blancos y rojos. Las paredes están decoras con pegatinas de estrellas y regalos. Ya solo queda tres días para que celebren su fiesta y decoración ya esta listo, solo queda esperar al día veinticinco para que todo comience.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― Feliz navidad.― Dijo un hombre al tiempo que le entregaba un paquete a Erika.

― Igual mente.― La chica se despidió del hombre con una sonrisa mientras sale de la tienda.

En la entrada se encontraban esperándola Lara y Vanesa. Ambas comenzaban animadas, cuando vieron que Erika salia de la tiendo Vanesa fue corriendo para abrir la caja que le había dado el tendero.

― ¡Ha! ¡Yo quiero esa fresa!― Dijo muy animada mientras introducía la mano en la caja, pero antes que pudiera tocar la fruta Lara de dio un golpe en la mano haciendo que la sacara de inmediato.

― No seas tragona es para la fiesta.― Le regaño con una sonrisa, de un rápido movimiento se llevo un poco de nata en su dedo y lo introdujo en su boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

― ¡Ha! ¡Eso no es justo!― Protesto de un modo muy infantil la rubia.

― Lara que eres la capitana, tienes que dar un buen ejemplo.― Comentó Erika mientras serraba la caja y la sujetaba del mejor modo que pudo para no romper su interior y que ninguna de sus amigas volviera a robar parte del interior.

La chica de cabello bicolor solo hizo un gesto con la mano de que pasaba de lo que decía la chica de ojos marones mientras se ríe, Erika simplemente suspiro a ver el gesto de pasota de la mayor, y las quejas infantiles de Vanesa por no poder comer la fresa de la tarta.

― ¿Nos vamos de una ves?― Dijo Erika para intentar parar la pelea de sus dos amigas.

― A un falta Drago...― Dijo Lara mientras mira la calle.

― ¡Siempre llega tarde! Espero que su amigo imaginario le halla regalado un reloj.― Sentencio enojada Vanesa.

Las otras dos rieron por las palabras de la rubia, ni con mil relojes llegaría a tiempo a ningún sitio.

― Hablando de regalos, ¿y el tu yo Vanesa?― Preguntó Erika a darse cuenta que ella y lara llevaban una bolsa con un objeto envuelto mientras que la rubia no llevaba ninguno.

― Pues lo tendrá alguien del equipo, yo que se.

Lara y Erika se miraron extrañada por la respuesta, ambas suspiraron a la ves y con una mano empezaron a hacer una cuenta atrás mientras decían los números en su mente, cuando estaban a punto de bajar el ultimo dedo Vanesa empezó a gritar, en ese instante las otras dos suspiraron, menuda cabeza tenía esa chica.

― ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¿¡Ahora que le puedo comprar!?

― Eso te pasa por dejar todo para el ultimo momento.― Le dijo con un tono severo Erika.

La rubia no izo caso a las palabras de su amiga y salio corriendo a una tienda mientras que Lara se reía del espectáculo que había montado, y por que cuando iba a entrar en la tienda casi se cae de boca.

― ¿A donde va Vanesa?

Cuando las otras dos escucharon la voz de Albin se dieron la vuelta para regañarle, pero eso no llegó a suceder, en cuanto la vieron empezaron a reír a carcajadas, la chica con el cabello más corto solo se puso la capucha de la chaqueta y soltó un bostezo, hacía veinte minutos que se había levantado y en ese momento no tenía ganas de pelear, ni explica poro que llevaba unos pantalones con una pierna verde y otra roja, de la misma forma la chaqueta.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― ¡Feliz navidad!― Dijo muy animada Shion a ver que la puerta se habría. Era Alejandra y Kanaria que acababan de llegar.

― Wo... esto esta genial.― Dijo Alejandra a ver toda la decoración y que debajo del árbol había un montón de regalos.

― ¿Falta alguien más?― Dijo Kanaria mientras se quitaba la bufanda y se acercaba a la mesa para coger una chuchería que no tardo en ser comida.

― Pues... solo falta Meil ¿no?― Dijo Yuko mientras miraba todo su alrededor.

Era la 20:34h, el día anterior habían quedado a las ocho y media para comenzar la fiesta, Akila fue la primera en llegar, bueno era lógico ella había ido a comprar toda la comida y bebida que tomarían en la fiesta, si no hubiera llegado ninguna podría comer o beber. A los pocos segundo de llegar Akila empezaron a llegar todas las demás, algunas venían en grupo, y otras por separado, pero cuando llegaban todas iban al mismo sitio, ¡A coger una chuche! Es que poner la mesa enfrente de la puerta y que al abrirla llegue el olor tan maravilloso y delicioso de la comido que había preparado su entrenadora.

Todas hablaban animadas, y más de una se le hacia la boca agua a ver tanta comida enfrente suya, y encima olía fenomenal, pero aun no estaba todo el equipo así que no podían comer hasta que no llegara el ultimo. Todas hablaban, incluso se reían a carcajadas, pero cuando escucharon que la puerta se había todas miraron a la ves a la puerta. La persona que había abierto la puerta era Meil, que cuando noto todas las miradas de las chicas sobre el no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, ¿por qué le miraban?

― Sí que eres tardón Meil.― Comentó con tono burlón Albin.

― Calla, elfo.― Dijo serio mientras serraba la puerta.― ¿Ya habéis dado los regalos?― Dice mientras muestra un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

― No, te estábamos esperando.― Dijo Yuuki mientras señalaba el árbol con todos los regalos.

― Pues vamos a repartilos antes de cenar.― Dijo Akila mientras se levantaba de la silla.

A todas le parecía buena idea, así que se levantaron y fueron al árbol para recoger el regalo que habían traído. La primera que lo entrego fue Erika, que se lo dio a Vanesa, la chica miró varías veces el paquete y a la persona que se lo había dado antes de pensar abrirlo, al final se decidió abrirlo y en cuanto vio de que se trataba empezó a gritar. Es un vestido de un tono rosa pálido, el vestido que vio en el escaparate de una tienda y se enamoro de el, ahora era de su propiedad. Sujeto el regalo con una mano y le dio un abrazo enorme a la chica de ojos castaños.

Vanesa agarro su regalo y algo nerviosa de lo entrego a Yuuki, Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que comprar un regalo y antes de venir compró lo primero que vio, ni siquiera pensó si le gustaría o no. Yuuki agarro el paquete agradeciéndolo antes de abrirlo, lo que se encontró bajo el papel de regalo la dejo un poco traspuesta, Vanesa le había regalado unas orejeras con la cara de un conejo, bastante infantil para su edad, pero a ella le encantaba esas cosas.

― ¿Cómo... has sabido que me gustan estas cosas?― Dijo asombrada mirando a la rubia.

Vanesa no sabía que decir, ¿de verdad que había acertado? ¡Dios, bendita suerte!

El turno le llego a Yuko, Yuuki se acerco a ella y deseándole unas felices navidades le entro el regalo a la castaña, esta lo cogió con mucho gusto y se lo agradeció antes de comenzar abrir el pequeño paquete, cuando quito todo el papel de regalo se encontró con una pequeña cajita, la abrió encontrándose con un collar de una roza azul con su inicial en la parte trasera, ese pequeño collar le hizo soltar una gran sonrisa, le volvió a dar las gracias y la abrazo por el gran regalo que le había echo.

Yuko tomo su regalo y se lo entrego a Kanaria, esta le dio las gracias y no tardo en abrirlo, cuando quito todo el papel abrazo con fuerza el regalo, era un peluche de un gato negro con una cara muy mona, y un cuerpo igual de mono, le volvió agradecerle a Yuko y agarro el regalo que ella había traído para dárselo a Danna. La chica de ojos azul coloco el regalo en la mesa ya que era como una bandeja, empezó a quitar el papel poco a poco, en cuanto quito el primer trozo de papel pudo ver perfectamente de que se trataba, era un montón de galletas, algunas tenían las formas de arboles, otras eran renos, y como no podía faltar también había barias galletas con la forma de un humano vertido de papa noel, la chica agradeció antes de probar una galleta.

― Están riquísimas Kanaria.― Dijo antes de comerse el ultimo trozo de la galleta.

Después que todas se comieran una galleta el reparto de regalo siguió su curso, ahora le tocaba recibir el regalo a Alejandra, esta quito la envoltura sin cuidado mostrando una caja de colonia de olor a fresa, la chica de cabello cobrizo le agradeció y se echo un poco de la colonia para apreciar mejor el olor.

― Huele genial Danna, gracias. Este es para ti clara.― Dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete.

― Gracias.― Comento antes de empezar abrirlo.

El regalo estaba envuelto como si fuera un sobre, así que no fue difícil sacar los objetos de su interior. Lo primero que saco fueron unos pendientes que tenía la forma de un chupachus de corazón, después de eso saco un collar con el mismo decorativo que los pendientes pero de un tamaño mayor. La castaña le agradeció con mucha felicidad mientras se colocaba el collar, tras colocárselo agarro el paquete que trajo y se lo entrego a Akila. La castaña acepto el regalo con una sonrisa y empezó a desenvolverlo con tranquila, cuando quito todo el papel le apareció una sonrisa enseguida, era un marco de foto de madera, el marco tenía la foto de todos ellos, la primera foto que se echaron como equipo, cuando ya estaban las once jugadoras y Meil se unió como gerente, la castaña se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes y le dio un beso en la mejilla junto a un abrazo, nunca se hubiera esperado eso.

― Muchas gracias, no esperaba algo así.― Dijo muy feliz mientras agarraba un paquete.― Shion, este es para ti.

― Gracias, Akila-sense.― Dijo cuando cogió el paquete.

No tardo mucho en quitar todo la envoltura y dejando ver un gorro blanco que en la parte de arriba tiene unas orejas de gato, en cuanto lo vio la oji azul empezó a reír mientras se lo ponía, cuando lo tuvo colocado puso una pose y dijo con fuerza: _"¡MIAU!"_ Todos empezaron a reír, en verdad le quedaba perfecto. Shion le agradeció entre risa mientras le entregaba un paquete a Lara. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos le agradecido y empezó a quitar todo el papel de golpe, en cuanto vio lo que había dentro soltó un gritito junto a un: _"¡Que mono!" _Era un peluche de un gato negro, con unos ojos enorme de color celeste muy brillante.

― Muchas gracias Shion. ¡Es súper mono!― Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.― Tomo Drago, este es el tuyo.― Dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete bastante grande y fino.

― ¿Y esto que es?― Dijo antes de empezar a moverlo.― Aquí no ahí nada, me has estafado.― Dijo con una falsa indignación.

― ¿Siempre tienes que dar un espectáculo? ¡Ábrelo ya de una ves!― Dijo antes de golpearle la cabeza.

Sin decir nada más la Española empezó abrir el regalo, cuando quito todo el papel se quedo algo extrañada, lo tenía del revés y podía ver que la una de la mitad del rectángulo estaba dibujado con los colores del Girl Kai, y la otra mitad con los colores del Inazuma Girl, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con lo que era el regalo, era un tablon de corcho, en la parte con los colores del Girl Kai había un montón de fotos del equipo, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y en la otra parte había menos fotos y un montón de hueco sin nada, en las pocas fotos que ahí se puede ver a todos los integrante del Inazuma Girl.

― Maldita Italana.― Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abraza.― Sabes como tocarme la fibra sensible jaja.― Se separo de ella y se puso enfrente de Meil bastante sería, tenía un enorme problema y no sabía como decirlo... ¡de perdidos al río! Junto sus manos de golpe y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras decía.― ¡Lo siento Meil!― En cuanto lo dijo abrió un ojo para poder ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.― Ahora me tocaría darte tu regalo pero... es que no ha llegado a tiempo, se suponía que tenía que haber llegado ayer pero no lo izo. Te lo quería decir antes, pero como has llegado el ultimo y ya hemos empezado a entregar los regalos pues... no sabía como decírtelo.

El chico se quedo extrañado mirándola, pensaba que le iba hacer alguna de sus estupideces para que la entrega del regalo causara un como de humor, pero eso, nunca se imaginaria algo así. Tras unos segundo volvió en sí y le dijo que no pasaba nada, si no había llegado a tiempo que no pasaba nada, que ya se lo daría. Y sin darle más vuelta al asunto pasaron al ultimo regalo, ahora Meil le tenía que entregar el paquete que había traído a Erika, esta le dio las gracias y lo agarro, en cuento lo toco noto que era muy blando, así que sería un peche, quito todos el envoltorio y en cuanto vio el peluche marrón en forma de oso no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al chico.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Es precioso!― Gritó de la felicidad.

― Vale, vale, pero no me dejes sordo.― Dijo mientras se separaba de la peli negra.

― ¡Vamos a comer que tengo hambre!― Dijo Yuko mientras se auto abrazaba por la parte del estomago.

Todos empezaron a reír antes de acercarse a la mesa, cada uno agarro un baso con jugo o refresco, en cuanto todos tenía su baso en la mano miraron a Lara, era la capitana y le tocaba decir el discurso de navidad. La chica lo medito por unos segundo hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas.

― Bien... pues ahora se suele decir lo de siempre, que todos seamos felices, que encontremos el amor y... vale ahora enserio, ya que este año lo vamos a terminar con la felicidad de a ver empatado contra Raimon, el por fin ser once y poder participar en el torneo, el tener un gerente tan responsable como Meil, y por tener a la mejor entrenadora, que nos ha conseguido este fantástico lugar para entrenar y poder celebrar este tipo de cosas. Un brindis por que el próximo años celebremos que somos igual de felices y un poco más por haber conquistado el torneo FF. ¡Feliz navidad!― Termino levantado el baso.

― Feliz navidad.― Dijeron todos a la ves mientras chocaban sus vasos con todos los demás.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Ya se había echo algo tarde pero ninguna se quería ir, pero tarde o temprano eso tenía que llegar, el primero que dejo la fiesta fue Meil, dijo que tenía que hacer cosas antes de volver a casa y no podía tardar. Todas siguieron por un buen rato en la sede celebrando, pero alguien más se tubo que marcha, A Albin la habían llamado para que volviera a casa y ya era la quinta ves que la llamaban, y su padre se notaba muy enojado así que no tubo otra que ir se.

― Entrenadora, ¿Cuando va a comenzar el FF?―Preguntó Kanaria animada.

― Sí que tienes ganas de empezar.― Dijo feliz Alejandra por el entusiasmo de la rubia.

― ¿Es qué tu no?― Comentó con burla Erika.― En verdad ya tengo ganas de empezar los partidos.

― ¡Eso! Tenemos que demostrarle a todo el mundo que las chicas somos mejores que los chicos.― Dijo Yuko mientras levantaba el puño animada.

― ¡Ah! ¿Para qué habéis dicho nada? ¡No puedo aguantar las ganas de saber quienes serán nuestro rivales!― Dijo Shion.

― Sean quienes sean les ganaremos.― Dijo Yuuki muy convencida de sus palabras.

― Cuanto entusiasmo, a ver si aguantamos con el hasta el final del torneo.― Dijo Lara.

― Que nos desviamos del tema.― Dijo Danna para que se volviera al inicio de la conversación.

― Eso, eso. Akila ¿cuando empieza?

― Jajajaja, se nota que tenéis ganas de mostrar vuestra fuerza a todo el mundo. Pero me parece raro que no sepáis cuando comienza el torneo... bueno que más da, después de las vacaciones de navidad empezara como todos los años.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Albin caminaba muy deprisa por medio de un parque mientras se echaba aire caliente en las manos, hace poco que a salido de la sede, de esa sede tan calentita y en la que estaba muy a gusto, pero ahora esta en mitad de un parque en mitad de la noche y con una temperatura bastante baja, lo que daría por tener su casa a salir del parque. Se guardo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y miro al frente, a ver lo que tenía delante se extraño bastante, era Meil que caminaba hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron más cerca ambos se pararon por unos minutos.

― ¿Como que aun sigues en la calle?― Dijo Albin extrañada, el se fue mucha antes que ella.

― Antes de ir a la fiesta mi tío me dijo que comprara unas cosas antes de volver a casa y había bastante cola. Ya te vas a casa ¿no?

― Sí, mi padre me ha llamado para que vuelva y estaba bastante enfadado.

― Que habrás echo ya.

― ¡Nada grabe, lo juro!... solo que me ha llamado cinco veces para que fuera a casa y hasta ahora ni se me había ocurrido irme de la fiesta jajaja.

El chico río un poco por el tono de voz tan infantil que utilizo y los gesto con sus manos para contarle por que volvía a casa. Ambos empezaron a reírse, tras unos segundos la primera que dejo de reír fue Albin, cosa que extraño a Meil y la miro.

― … Meil, lo siento. Hable con todos los del equipo de Los Rojos para que me enviaran el ultimo balón que utilizaron en el torneo internacional con la firma de todos, pero aun no a llegado, lo siento mucho, has sido el único que no ha tenido regalo.― Dijo bastante triste.

― Tranquilo, no me importo.― Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Ella le miro y le sonrío, se acerco más a el y se pudo de puntilla para poder abrazarle ya que el chico es mucho más alto que ella. Esta acción le pillo por sorpresa al moreno provocando que se sonrojara.

― En cuanto me llegue el balón te lo daré, de mientras confórmate con esto.― Dijo muy bajo antes de juntar por menos de un segundo sus labios a la mejilla del chico. Se separo de el y le miro con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un tono rosado.― Nos vemos otro día. ¡Feliz navidad!― Se despidió de el antes de empezar a correr hacia su casa.

**~_~FIN~~_**

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! Felices fiestas, y feliz años nuevo a todas las personas que han llego hasta esta parte. Un beso enorme, espero que te halla gustado este especial, y si te has encontrado esto por casualidad y no eres un seguidor del fic: **_Inazuma Girl _**Te invito a que lo leas. **

**Otro beso enorme junto a un abrazo os mando desde aquí, a todos ustedes que con cada reviews y cada ves que lo leéis me alegráis. Nos leemos en otro momento, matta-ne. **


End file.
